The present invention relates to containers for holding contents, as fluids or powders or the like, particularly plastic containers, and specifically nested containers with means provided for securing at least two containers together.
Various designs are known for securing multiple containers together. For example, container packages are known where one container includes a recess shaped to accommodate the elongated neck of an adjacent container. Another package involves forming containers in a stack either side-by-side or one on top of another, following by wrapping an external securing means.
However, such known devices are either not entirely effective, inconvenient or awkward, or the external securing means can become disengaged as during shipment resulting in separation of the containers.
It is particularly desirable to provide a nested container package or assembly which includes a larger container for refilling one or more smaller containers. It is particularly desirable to provide such a nested container assembly which does not interfere with the handling of the assembly and which provides convenient and easy handling and shipment of the nested container package or assembly.
It is, therefore, a principal objective of the present invention to provide a nested container package or assembly which simply, conveniently and effectively obtains the foregoing objectives.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a package or assembly as aforesaid which is convenient and inexpensive to produce and assemble.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.